Talk:Magolor/@comment-31079072-20170403221002/@comment-31079072-20170404223557
Ok but I warn you it's a little hype 1.A villains should be 10 monsters powered up by relics strong enough to destroy universes making them multi universal at the very least. But if they tap in to too much power they become multiversal. Like chaos and pure hearts except they should be stars granting multiversal power.. One of them should look a bit like enerjak not fully maybe 20-50% and another monster that looks like a mammoth. Then the final boss should be some sort of nigh omnipotent monster like bill cipher who was so powerful he could be a threat to existence and sealed off. Then kirby learns that he was a fusion of the of the other monsters powered by a chaos star.I know this sounds hype but tell me what u think. There should be a prima guide with the bio of the villains and how they are a threat to all universes . This game should prove that Kirby can survive hits from multi universal to multiversals in base form since Kirby in base form can survive just about anything. I mixed up a few universes like Mario galaxy, gravity falls, puzzles and dragons z and dimentio. I'm thinking about a super ability that allows Kirby to have any power he wants a little like scribblenauts. There should be no time limit. Also galacta knight should return but with a little upgrade that makes him at least multi universal 2.After that next game there should be a Kirby villain that's a dream demon and can be on par with dreamy bowser and Antasma. He could manipulate dreams and can make his dreams into reality and can do pretty much everything dreamy Bowser and Antasma can do. And he might be universal to multi universal And to be archie sonic,paper mario, earthbound and mario galaxy related The villain that's a fusion of monsters, he should be powered by machines and reactors through infinite worlds and universes combining with the chaos star. making him multiversal and giving him infinite power Just like sigma. And the villain should be one with all universes making him omnipresent or at least nigh omnipresent so no universe in existence would be beyond his reach like giygas from earthbound. And at the end of the game,just like mario galaxy, there should be a black hole that sucks up all the universes and results in a supernova. Destroying all existence. Then kirby can use the star rod to recreate the multiverse. Maybe. I mean we barely see any feats for the star rod except blowing up the moon and defeating nightmare. Also kirby should figure out he could travel around the multiverse with the warpstar speed alone. That would be awesome because trust me even if you debunked it, fanboys will still believe sonic can run the multiverse. And if they see this they will try hard to disprove. No offense if you're an Archie sonic fan. I like Archie sonic too. U know this game should prove kirby can defeat multiversals,multi universals or maybe bit higher threats Kirby finds an orb, eats that orb and he can access any time. This form turns almost every ability into super abilities. Then Kirby transcends the limits in the final boss. The first form should be at least universal, if not multi universal. But the transcended limits should make him multiversal maybe. A multiversal main boss that looks like alien x and meta knight. He should be called cosmic knight. He has his own version of galaxia called cosmic galaxia And a martial artist similar to knuckle joe but do all the ki attack of almost every dragon ball z and gt. Super maybe fusion zamasu and a few gods of destruction. And he can do all the super saiyan forms except the ape form. Would ssg and ssgss make him too hype? A clown enemy (maybe whippy the clown from the anime) powered by the chaos star I mentioned earlier making him as powerful as emperor joker maybe. This sounds hype but tell me what you think. Im still adding and taking things out but tell me what you think Also do u think there should be a 4d design and 3d at the same time. Here's how it goes like mario galaxy you move everywhere and like kirby games you only move left to right. How about on certain levels you move left to right and other levels you move everywhere? Also did u notice the universes I mixed up a bit. This may or may not happen but worth a shot anyway. Also if there was an Archie Kirby would he be on par with Archie sonic in your opinion?